


Flowy

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul





	Flowy

Come here.. What? You really thought I was gonna let you go? After all the sweet memories we shared together? Just- come here. You know you like this. I’m just gonna pull up your sleeve and.... See? I told you you like it. How does the pain feel? Oh yeah? You don’t want it to ever go away? Don’t worry, it won’t. Now I’m just gonna scratch it a little bit.. oh my god your moans, They’re so painful..


End file.
